


nothing lasts like the emptiness you left me to die with.

by pansexualdisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author projecting onto Oliver Wood, Broken Heart, Depression, Healing, Moving On, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, asking for help, i love Oli tho, i'm honestly in pain ngl, school induced anxiety, thank you for reading
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualdisaster/pseuds/pansexualdisaster
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood





	nothing lasts like the emptiness you left me to die with.

« Il faut que je me mette au travail. »

C'est la troisième fois en une heure qu'Oliver pense ça. Il regarde sa montre. Troisième fois en deux heures, en fait. Il a tellement de choses à faire, mais la force pour rien. 

Oliver est en sixième année, et, pour cause de Tournois des Trois Sorciers, le Quidditch a été annulé, cette année. Alors quand il a du temps libre, il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Au début, il ne savait pas quoi faire quand il avait du temps libre, maintenant il ne sait plus quoi faire, temps libre ou pas. Il n'arrive plus à rien faire. A la rentrée de septembre, après un été amoureux, il s'est fait briser le cœur par Marcus Flint, de manière plus violente que le Serpentard ne l'aurait voulu probablement. Enfin c'est ce qu'Oliver se dit pour se rassurer.  
Marcus lui promettait tout le temps, encore et encore qu'il était amoureux de lui, qu'il allait quitter sa copine, sa fiancée, mais que c'était compliqué avec ses parents et puis le fait qu'Oliver soit un garçon et tout... Alors le Gryffondor avait attendu, indulgent. Et puis il était tombé vraiment amoureux, violemment amoureux. Alors il ne pouvait plus quitter Marcus.  
Et ça avait continué comme ça, des mois, jusqu'à ce que Katie Bell retrouve un Oliver complètement arraché en haut de la tour d'astronomie, à deux doigts de tomber, qu'elle ramasse les morceaux de son capitaine à la petite cuillère. Elle l'avait tenu si fort, comme si elle allait coller les morceaux de Dubois ensemble si elle les serrait assez fort les uns contre les autres. Le lendemain, Katie l'avait emmené voler au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard, et il avait pleuré, le nez dans sa Bièraubeurre, son amie le consolant et rassurant Rosmerta d'un regard. Le surlendemain, Oliver avait croisé Marcus dans les couloirs, le nez brisé, le regard noir. 

Depuis, il est passé à autre chose, il n'est plus amoureux. Il ne veut plus les lèvres de Marcus dans son cou, sa peau contre sa peau, il ne veut plus de ça. Il l'a dit à Katie, et c'était un mensonge au début, mais maintenant c'est vraiment vrai, il ne l'aime plus. Il se sent juste... creux. Et si c'était lui le problème ? C'est lui qui pleure, en milieu de matinée, dans son lit, au lieu d'être au cours de défense contre les forces du mal de Maugrey Fol Œil. Au tout début de l'année, il c'était jeté corps et âme dans le Quidditch, mais par un coup du sort ça lui a été pris. Il a essayé de mettre en place des stratégies, mais c'est difficile quand on ne peut pas les tester. Il a essayé de se mettre à la lecture, ou d'aller réviser avec Katie, ou Georges à la bibliothèque. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, alors il a arrêté de venir. Et puis il a fini par arrêter d'aller en cours, aux cours qui ne l'intéressait pas, qui le mobilisait trop ou pas assez.

Alors Oliver est sur son lit, ça fait deux heures, c'est la troisième fois qu'il se dit qu'il faut se mettre au travail. Il a essayé de se rendormir, mais il se sentirait trop coupable de dormir, il préfère se sentir coupable de ne rien faire.  
Il essaye d'attraper un parchemin, et déjà rien que ce moment de se retourner dans son lit lui demande tellement d'énergie, il soulève à peine son buste pour essayer d'attraper ce dont il a besoin, se rabat sur un livre, dans son sac au pied de son lit, l'ouvre, et se laisse s'écrouler sur le lit. Il se met à pleurer. Et il pleure, et il tremble, et il met son bras devant sa bouche. Il se sent tellement pathétique. Il tremble toujours, il pleure avec les yeux secs. Il prend le temps de se calmer. Ça y est, c'est bon.  
Il ouvre le livre, retrouve le chapitre auquel il s'est arrêté, il ne sait même plus de quoi parle le livre, il lit les quatre premiers mots du chapitre pour se le remettre en tête, mais le temps d'arriver au cinquième, il a déjà oublié le début de la phrase. Alors il jette le livre à travers la pièce et il hurle, de frustration, de douleur, de tristesse, de peur. 

Parce qu'est-ce qu'il fera si ça ne va jamais mieux ? Non, non, non, il ne faut pas penser comme ça, ça finira par aller, déjà parce qu'en vrai, ça va très bien, il y a plus grave, ça va aller, ça va déjà. Il faut juste qu'il se mette un coup de pied au derrière, qu'il fasse un effort, il n'a juste pas fait d'effort. En même temps, c'est la sixième année, c'est l'année entre les B.U.S.E.s et les A.S.P.I.C.s, sa mère l'avait prévenu de ne pas commencer à se relâcher, que c'était trop facile, et qu'il aurait du mal à s'en sortir, une fois dedans. C'est de sa faute. De sa faute d'avoir attendu Marcus, de sa faute d'avoir été aussi naïf, de sa faute d'avoir été si bête, si indulgent avec lui même, de sa faute de s'être laissé complaire dans sa tristesse, comme un adolescent dramatique qui ne peut plus rien avaler à cause de son cœur brisé. Il se rappelle. 

Il se rappelle, avant les vacances d'été, les lèvres de Marcus sur sa peau. Il se rappelle, leur baignade au clair de lune, ridicules, dans le lac. Il se rappelle avoir rit, quand Marcus l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait fait tourné sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe tous les deux dans l'eau en riant.  
Il se rappelle avoir trainé après le match contre Serpentard, après que toute l'équipe soit partie et que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlé. Il se rappelle les félicitations de Marcus, qui l'avait surpris, parce qu'elles avaient l'air vraiment sincères. Il se rappelle le compliment de Marcus, pendant qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il se rappelle comment, pendant qu'il passait de la position accroupie à la position debout, Marcus lui avait tendu sa main. Main qu'il avait serré. Oliver se rappelle, comment, sans vraiment l'avoir attendu, il avait inspecté le visage de Marcus. Comment il avait détourné la tête, brusquement, en disant qu'il devait y aller.  
Il se rappelle comment, avant un entrainement qu'il avait fait pour lui seul, il avait entendu couler la douche. Il se rappelle comment, après ledit entrainement, la douche coulait toujours. il avait vu Marcus, assis en position fœtale sous la douche. Et il avait entendu les reniflements, Marcus qui pleurait. Il se rappelle, clair comme s'il y avait assisté même pas une dizaine de secondes auparavant, de sa voix, hésitante, "Flint ?". Il se rappelle, encore aujourd'hui, dans son lit, des yeux brisés de Marcus. Il se rappelle s'être baissé vers lui, et, oubliant qu'ils étaient tous les deux très nus, il se rappelle l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Il se rappelle des bras qui l'agrippèrent, et qui ne le lâchèrent pas. Il se rappelle l'avoir relevé, être sorti, et l'avoir attendu dans les vestiaires. Il se rappelle lui avoir demandé ce qui n'allait pas, Marcus craquer. Il se rappelle l'avoir rassuré et tenu doucement.  
Il se rappelle une autre fois, les lèvres de Marcus, violentes, inattendues, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, sur les siennes. Il se souvient des marques que le Serpentard aimait laisser sur son cou, en lui interdisant de faire la même chose, les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.  
Et puis surtout, maintenant, il réalise comment Marcus l'avait toujours tenu à distance, en lui faisant sentir toute la culpabilité du monde quand il n'était pas à sa disposition. Il se souvient des mensonges, à tout le monde. Il se souvient des premières fois qu'il avait sangloté, les fois où Marcus l'avait laissé dormir seul dans la salle sur demande. Il réalise comment Marcus lui demandait à peine comment il allait avant de lui raconter comment son père refusait de lui offrir le dernier balais en date et comment il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler, ou comment ça se passait avec sa fiancée, dans les détails, plus que nécessaire, plus qu'Oliver ne voulait savoir. Il se souvient du peu de considération que Marcus avait pour lui, en fait, en ce demandant s'il en avait vraiment eu, ne serait-ce que même une seconde. Il se demande, et il s'en veut d'être aussi naïf, il se demande si Marcus l'a un jour aimé, s'il a un jour été amoureux de lui comme Oliver était amoureux de lui. La réponse lui apparait ridiculement évidente. Qui pourrait aimer et laisser à souffrir si violement ? Non. Marcus Flint ne l'a jamais aimé. Et Oliver à l'impression que cette réalisation, d'un même coup, lui retire l'amour qu'il avait pour lui même. 

Alors Oliver pleure encore, et il crie dans son oreiller, c'est dramatique, c'est ridicule, mais il a besoin de faire sortir sa douleur.  
Il essaye de reprendre son livre mais il ne peut plus rien faire, son cerveau est brumeux, ça ne va pas. Plus il essaye fort, pire c'est, plus flou le livre devant lui, plus serrées ses mâchoires, plus tendus les muscles de sa nuque. Il ne réussira pas à lire, il ne réussira pas à passer en septième année, il n'arrivera pas à guérir, il n'arrivera pas à être aimé, rien n'ira jamais mieux. Et il ne mérite pas que ça aille mieux, de toutes façons.  
Il a peur. Il est terrifié. Il a peur de ne jamais pouvoir passer au delà de cet état. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir devenir autre chose que le garçon qui sèche les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment de rêve avant d'aller mal, dont il n'a pas grand chose à quoi se raccrocher maintenant. S'il avait un rêve, un vrai, il aurait pu tenir à ça, se motiver par ça. Ou peut-être qu'il est juste naïf, et qu'il cherche juste un autre moyen par lequel il aurait potentiellement pu s'attaquer, et que s'il avait eu un rêve il n'aurait toujours pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit, et la culpabilité aurait été différente, si pas plus forte encore.  
Il se tort de douleur sur son lit, il est certain qu'un Endoloris serait plus supportable, il a l'impression qu'il va mourir si la douleur ne s'arrête pas dans la seconde. Mais chaque seconde qui passe, il tient, même s'il a l'impression d'être écartelé. Il tient. Il griffe son torse, comme si ça allait aider, comme si le requin tigre au fond de sa poitrine allait sortir d'un coup, et arrêter de le foutre en l'air comme il le fait. 

Sa voix se brise une dernière fois.  
Il n'en peut plus, ça n'est plus tenable ça n'est pas possible, il Doit faire quelque chose.  
Il décide d'aller faire un tour en balais avant que Katie ne sorte de cours. Il l'attend à la sortie. Une Poufsouffle jette à Katie un regard interrogateur quand elle lui fait signe d'avancer sans elle. Katie prend Oliver par le bras et s'éloigne de la classe. 

"Salut Oliver, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?"

Elle a les sourcils froncés. Tout comme il a finit par connaître son emploi du temps, à force de temps passé ensemble depuis la fameuse nuit où elle l'a ramassé en tour d'astronomie, elle connaît le sien. Elle sait qu'il devrait être en cours.  
Oliver inspire profondément. Il est sérieux, et elle le comprend. Ses sourcils ne sont plus froncés, son visage est ouvert, elle est à l'écoute.  
Il ne sait pas s'il va arriver à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. ça ne va pas. ça ne va pas. Katie... je ne vais pas bien. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais en ce moment ça va pas fort. J'ai l'impression qu'on creuse un trou dans ma poitrine Katie. Katie, en ce moment, ça ne va pas. Pour être honnête, je t'ai peut-être camouflé mon état. Je suis vide.  
J'ai envie de mourir.  
Katie, j'y arrive plus.  
Sa voix craque quand les mots s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres. 

"Katie..." 

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, mais ne débordent pas encore au point qu'elles coulent sur ses joues. 

"Tu veux bien venir avec moi, chez madame Pomfresh ? ... J'ai besoin d'aide, ça va pas du tout."


End file.
